Her heartache, Her recovery: a Puckentine
by UnnecessarilyLongUsername
Summary: Harsh words fill the air. Silent sobs and shakes rocking her small frame. As Cat lay in bed drowning in her sorrow, she thinks back to the cause of the argument
1. Chapter 1

Harsh words fill the air. Silent sobs and shakes rocking her small frame. As Cat lay in bed drowning in her sorrow she thinks back to the cause of the argument.

FLASHBACK

"Sam, please get up and help me babysit these children!" Cat urged Sam as she tried to calm the oh so jittery twins. "Ahhh you'll be fine, I'm going out." Sam said as she grabbed her leather studded biker jacket. "I'll be back soon Cat". Cat shook her head and gave the children their medicine to calm them down. A few hours later, their parents came over to pick up the children. "Thank you so much Ms. Valentine" Mrs. Smith said, handing Cat 120$. "It was my pleasure". Cat said smiling. She closed the door and went to her room to lay in her bed. "Sam said she'd be back soon and it's been five hours.." Cat pondered as she reached for her phone. "I guess I'll take a nap until she gets back". She rolled over on her side and let sleep take her over.

Cat woke up to the sound of slurred speech and a girl laughing. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Sam?" said Cat as she tossed her legs on the side of the bed. She looked over at the clock and saw the time. "2:12am?". As she made her way to the living room, she saw Sam and another person nude on the couch.

"Sam?!" yelled an obviously pissed off Cat. Sam looked up, eyes full of fear. "Cat it's not what you think!" stuttered a flabbergasted Sam. "It's not what you think? It's not what you fucking think?! I don't see you and some bitch fucking in my living room?!" screamed a heartbroken Cat. "Three years Sam. Three damn years". Sam approached Cat and to comfort her. "Cat you know I love you but.. I let my sexual frustration get the be-" Sam felt a stinging on her cheek. Cat slapped her. "Get out". Cat said blatantly. "But Ca-" "Get the fuck out". Cat pointed to the door. "Take that whore with you". Sam stared sadly at Cat and reluctantly left out the door leaving a broken Cat, crying rivers of pain.

A/N this is my very first fanfiction o.o not a one shot

~Ariana


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: M rated content

It's been three weeks since the break up and during those weeks Cat has been miserable. She fell into a deep depression,never leaving Sam's bed. Cat has continuously asked herself "Was I not good enough?" but she never got an answer.

Cat looked over at her phone and saw 15 unread text messages, 12 missed calls, and 9 voicemail messages. She hadn't bothered going through them since she expected them to be worried friends why hasn't she been to school. She had called the school saying she had a summer cold, and that it was contagious.

Cat got out of the bed and decided to take a shower to get Sam off her mind.

Cat entered her bathroom and started to peel off her grey sweatpants and tank top. She then took off her bra and panties and stepped inside the shower. She turned the knobs and warm water spilled from the shower head.

Cat contently sighed as she drug her petite hands through her long red locks. She closed her eyes and let the water cascade down her back as she went deep into thought.

Cat began thinking of her and Sam when they first had sex, and started to get turned on. Cat slid her hands over her stomach and her muscles twitched from the touch. She trailed her hand back up from her toned stomach, to her small but fitting breasts. She imagined Sam caressing her breasts and did so, eliciting a small moan from her. She let her hands skim over her hardened nipples, breath hitching in her throat as she started to slowly rub her hardened nipples.

Cat let out a low moan and let one of her hands slide down her body towards her dripping sex. She slid her finger through her velvety folds as she teased herself. Cat slowly slid in a digit and moaned Sam's name as she started pumping. "Oh fuck.. yes.." Cat moaned as she slid in yet another finger. Her knees began to buckle and she slid down on the shower floor, all the while she fingered herself. She spread her legs open while she fondled herself. "Sam.. I'm close" Cat said in a daze. She abandoned her attention of her breasts and moved down to her clit.

Cat pressed her thumb on her clit and began rubbing it in circles. Soon after she was sent over the edge, nearly screaming Sam's name as she squirted with such power. What she didn't know, was that Sam was in her apartment and heard everything.

**A/N And that's a wrap! **

**Reviews are much appreciated**

**Ariana~**


End file.
